The invention relates to a method and device for collecting and processing stimuli data and measuring the reactions to said data.
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,177. With this method, the object is to find out how a number of respondents react to e.g. advertisement illustrations and slogans, tv and cinema commercials, images of persons, logos and other things presented to them. With the known method, one can employ, among other things, answering through push buttons. This can lead to deviations and measuring errors, e.g. by incorrect operation of the push buttons, which can be the cause of incorrect final results. Such errors in final results can also be caused by the fact that respondents feel hindered to give their true opinions, and give an opinion best suitable to the buttons.